Family Comes First - The Walking Dead
by TheDoctorPepper
Summary: The Walking Dead Fanfic. Following the life of Hugh Grimes, brother to Rick Grimes. He lost his own wife and son when the outbreak got really bad. Deciding to tag along with Lori, Shane and Carl, He didn't know his life would change so drastically and he would become a key part of the group. Rates M - For language and just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1 - Keep on Living

_Helloooo, This is the start of one of two Walking Dead Fanfics i have going at the moment, If people enjoy what i write and want to read more, just pop a little review down :) Not looking for a lot, just a few signs that people are actually you know...reading them.. XD Its a little off, im trying to play the characters as close to their personalities as i can.. Still a bit rusty with the whole thing so far, but lets hope with a bit of time and encouragement i can post more chapters and become a better..writer :B Thanks for reading ^_^_

This is a little bit of writing that follows a man named Hugh Grimes, The younger brother of Rick Grimes, 29 years old. Hugh stood at 6'2", short brown hair, a perfectly sculpted jawline which held a light beard. His bright blue eyes shone in the light and his toned athletic body fit pretty much perfectly with his pretty boy face. Hugh was a well paid man of honor a fire-fighter who had saved many lives before, and has continued to save lives through the apocalypse. He had a perfect home with a down to earth wife, and the most amazing 4 year old son he could have ever asked for. With the type of work Hugh did, he wondered what he had done wrong to deserve such a harsh, life destroying blow.

Both his wife and son were taken from him, He dare never speak of what happened in his home before he left with two packed suitcases, grabbed the handgun Rick gave to him for his 25thst birthday, for safety, and headed towards his brothers home across town to find his sister in law Lori. When he got there his brothers friend Shane was there, telling them the fate of Rick. Which just added to the damage that was already squeezing his heart dry. He watched as Shane held Lori and Carl, comforting them. When Shane was helping Carl pack, Lori pulled Hugh aside, he told her that his wife and son didn't make it through their fevers and turned. Lori just held him, he didn't cry, he just closed his eyes and wished he could let a few tears free... but his body just wouldn't let him. He didn't want to leave his town, which held the bodies of his wife Claire, son Toby and his big brother Rick... but Lori pulled him along, saying she wasn't going to lose another one. So he agreed and went off with the family he had left. When they found out what was happening to the big city, where it was meant to be a safe haven with the refuge center they and a few other families, friends and random stragglers joined forces and decided to build up a small camp just outside of Atlanta, up in the mountains where the old Quarry was. It was about a week in and everyone was starting to get to know each other, setting up a routine so they each could live as normally as possible.

"Hey uncle Hugh!" Carl called as he and Sophia ran over to him, Hugh was starting the fire that had ran out through the night, it was early morning around 8am, almost everyone was up and starting their chores. Hugh turned his head to spot his nephew and his friend standing there watching him. "Mom wants to talk to you" He told him, Hugh nodded his head giving Carl a small smile before lighting the fire with his lighter. Blowing on the tinder softly Carl and Sophia watched curiously. He gently placed the tinder down onto the pit, where he started putting a few small twigs on, letting the fire grow slowly. When it was big enough he threw on a small log, and got up off of his knees. Carl looked up at his tall uncle and grinned before running off with Sophia when the two other children called their names. Hugh smiled softly watching them before remembering Lori wanted to speak with him.

Hugh put his lighter back into his pocket and tucked his handgun into the back of his pants, for safe keeping. He walked past Amy and Andrea who eyed him up slightly, he sent a friendly wave their way, earning a small giggle from Amy. The giggle was one he had heard before. When he and Claire started dating, she introduced him to her family, her younger sister had teenage crush on him, and would always get super shy and blush around him. Which is what happens when he talks to Amy. He smiled softly of the amazing family memories he had tucked away in his mind, heading over to where Lori was folding clothes into a basket.

"Oh there you are Hugh, can you do me a huge favor?" Lori asked and Hugh nodded his head.

"Anything" He replied, suggesting he would do anything for her, which he would... He lived for family, and right now, she and Carl were the only family he had right now.

"A few people are going down to the quarry to wash, will you take Carl down for me?..please?" She asked, and Hugh smiled nodding.

"Sure, I could do with a wash myself" Hugh replied and Lori sighed in relief kissing his cheek before going to find Carl. Hugh sighed softly looking down at the floor, memories of Claire kissing his cheek for silly stuff like that flooded his mind. When he felt a small tug on his arm, he looked down to see Carl standing there. "Who's going down to wash with us?" Hugh asked Carl and the little boy shrugged.

"Dunno', but Shane is talking to people up there about it" Carl replied pointing up to where most of the campers were gathered, Hugh smiled ruffling the boys hair and they walked to the group.

"Okay people, we all need to wash and shit I get it, but we have to take turns in going down there, so that we don't end up leaving one person up here to fend the camp... So, Hugh, Carol, the kids, Ed, Andrea and Amy will go down now, when you guys come back I'll set up another group to go down" Shane instructed, he had become the group leader, but when it come to big group decisions, everyone had a say.

"Which truck we taking?" Ed asked looking at Shane from his seat at the fire. Hugh raised an eyebrow.

"Were walking down Ed, saving fuel for the supply trips" Hugh told him, Ed scoffed and turned his head.

"Well I aint' goin' down, go, ill get washed on laundry day" Ed mumbled and Shane was about to say something but Hugh stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at his friend and Shane nodded back before going off and doing his chores. Hugh looked at Sophia and Carl with a small smile.

"Right, come on then" Hugh called for everyone in his little group to head down. Carl and Sophia were walking beside Hugh, they walked ahead of the three girls that were coming along too. Carol and Andrea carried soaps, shampoos and such in backpacks. A good Half hour later they reached the bottom where the Quarry waters edge was. "Stay close kids, don't go wondering off" Hugh warned and they nodded their heads. The ladies got down and pulled the backpacks off, handing bars of soap out to the kids. Hugh took one and placed it down on a rock. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his sweaty shirt and tossed it to the side. His jeans were dirty and needed a wash, so he kept them on, he pulled everything out of his pockets, which included lighter, pack of cigarettes, and a pocket knife. He grabbed the soap again and headed into the quarry water. He ducked under the water for a few seconds running his hand through his hair before lifting back up standing on a rock, which held him just over waist deep in the water. He started to clean himself off, using the bar of soap, making sure to get any walker blood from his skin, dirt and sweat. The kids had joined him in the water, and were having a good time splashing.

"Hugh catch" Andrea called, Hugh spun around and a slim bottle hit his slightly hairy chest. He picked it up out of the water and read the label, smiling at Andrea as it was shampoo.

"Do the kids too" Carol called, and Hugh nodded his head, taking a bit of the shampoo in his hand before passing it onto the kids, who helped themselves. He washed his hair, scrubbing making sure to get all the dirt out before leaning down and totally submerging himself, getting the shampoo out of his now clean hair. He walked back to the shore with the bottle that Carl had give him back, he walked over and handed it back to Andrea. Amy bit her bottom lip watching the water drip from Hugh's face. He smiled at the three girls before heading up to where his stuff was. Taking a cigarette from the pack and lighting it up he sat on the rock beside his stuff letting the sun dry him off. The heat was almost impossible, the hottest it had been in years around this time of year. Which was both good and bad for many reasons.

About an hour later, the heat had almost dried Hugh off completely, and even his Jeans were bone dry. He watched as the others gathered around which meant they were ready to head back up.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up" Hugh told them and the three girls nodded, taking the kids and headed back up towards main camp. Hugh picked up his shirt, tucking part of it into his back pocket, not bothering to put it on again. He filled his pockets with his stuff and stuck on his shoes before following them up towards camp. Carl and Sophia looked back and seen Hugh heading up and decided to wait for him. Hugh smiled and placed his hands on the back of their heads as a 'thanks for waiting' and continued to walk with the kids by his side.

"Hey Hugh..." Carl started making the tall mans attention turn to the young boy walking alongside him. "Amy said she wants to bang your brains out..." Carl blurted out making Hugh cough, having choked on air at the comment. "But you aint' a walker..." Carl stated and Hugh coughed a few times, earning the glance of the women who were a little way in front.

"Uh-, don't you worry about that Carl, im sure she was joking" Hugh stated, his eyes still wide that she would even say that out loud in front of the kids too. "don't uh-... just don't talk about it and she'll forget, okay?" Hugh told his nephew, Sophia giggling slightly. Hugh glanced down at Sophia who was looking up at Hugh with a little smile, he chuckled softly shaking his head. They reached the top of the hill and headed into the main camp, Lori walked over and smiled at the sight of clean people.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you guys so clean!" Lori joked at the kids, and they both beamed at her. "Thanks for watching him Hugh" Lori thanked him again, and Hugh smiled with a shake of the head and the shrug of the shoulders.

"Hey, I'm just doing what any Uncle would" Hugh replied, The kids ran off to probably get all dirty again, and Hugh walked with Lori to the fire.

So time in camp passed pretty quickly, they had been there for just over a month, and instead of Glenn running into the city alone it was decided that no one leaves without at least one other person with them. Shane had decided it was about time for another run into the city, Glenn being the leader of that little group, although Merle Dixon had went along with him, Andrea, Morales, Jacqui and T-dog, so no doubt Merle would run his mouth and end up in charge, Hugh wouldn't be surprised if they would come back and end up one or two men short. The Dixon brothers weren't exactly...sociable types. Hugh was sat up half the night last night with Daryl Dixon, he seemed okay, and Daryl didn't mind the company of Hugh either, they had little in common, but managed to keep a conversation going, and secretly, they both enjoyed it. They had left as the sun was still rising, Daryl had also left to go hunting around that time, Hugh was standing outside of his tent, rubbing at his eyes, he had slept in a little today but was still up earlier than some. He yawned, stretching his arms up high as everyone gathered around as the CB come to life. He was just standing in a pair of jeans and his shoes, he leaned into the tent grabbed a pale green t-shirt and his handgun he pulled the shirt over his head as he joined everyone else, he calmly tucked the gun into his pants. Amy was the one holding it until Shane come over and took over, trying his best to get the voice on the other side to answer.

"He's gone" Shane gave up, putting the walkie back on the machine. Hugh was standing beside Lori, Carl was holding his hand with both his smaller ones.

"There are others...not just us" Lori stated eyes soft looking at Shane, they had been spending a lot of time together, Hugh knew something was going on between them, just the way they went on with each other.

"I figured that would be, alright, that's why we left the CB on" Shane told her, and Lori gave him a cold stare.

"A lot of good it's been doing" She added, Hugh wanted to interrupt but decided against it, his big hands resting on Carl's shoulders. "And I've been saying for a week we ought-ta' go out put signs up on 85' and warn people away from the city" Lori spoke, her voice soft and calm.

"Folks have no idea what they're getting into" Amy joined the conversation, Hugh took a deep slow breath, wishing this was all a big nightmare and he would wake up with cold sweats in the arms of his wife... but apparently that was a no-go... this was the real deal.

"We haven't had time" Shane mumbled getting up from where he was grabbing his cap and starting to walk off.

"I think we need to make time" Lori retorted, getting annoyed with Shane. Hugh kept his hands on his nephews shoulders, he always did this as a sign of comfort to the young boy.

"Thats just a luxury we cant afford...we are surviving here, we are day to day" Shane whipped back at them, not agreeing with it at all.

"And who are you proposing we send?" Dale spotted in, asking what everyone was thinking, Hugh knew fine well Lori would suggest herself, few moments after she did,Shane told her no one leaves alone... Hugh called in shaking his head, letting go of Carl's shoulders.

"I'll go, I have a gun, I know how to handle myself" Hugh told him and Shane rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at Hugh.

"No Hugh, we need you here, you have a gun, we need that protection here, in camp" Shane demanded, what was it with him and not wanting people to leave. Hugh scoffed shaking his head, rolling his eyes at Shane. Lori placed a hand on Hugh's arm before walking off to her tent, in a slight huff with Shane, Carl tried to follow but Shane stopped him, telling him to take a seat before following Lori himself.

"Come'ere' son" Hugh called for Carl, who ran over and gave his uncle a hug. Hugh wrapped his arms around the small fragile boy and kneeled down on one knee looking at him in the eyes. "Now, you go right in there and give your mom a hug... Thats what she's needing right now, okay?" Hugh asked and Carl nodded, Hugh kissed him on the forehead before letting the boy run off to their tent. Hugh watched as the boy ran towards it and out of view. Hugh sighed, sitting himself down at the fire, next to Amy who looked at him and gave him a small gentle smile. After about an hour of small talk with Amy, Hugh noticed the log pile, and decided that it was time to go and get some more firewood. He grabbed the dried out pieces off the floor and walked back with a decent amount that he could carry without help. As he was heading back, just coming back into the camp Amy was running towards him, tears in her eyes, Hugh dropped the pile at the side and held his arm in the way, she ran straight into him, grabbing his shirt and cried into it. Lori called her name and ran up to them, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Hugh asked, his arms placed tightly around Amy, who was sobbing almost silently into his chest, Lori looked at him in the eyes.

"The group that went into the city this morning is trapped" Lori told him, Hugh furrowed his brows and waited for her to explain some more. " Shane wont allow anyone to leave and rescue them... He said they are gone and there's nothing we can do..." Lori added and Hugh's face curled slightly, Shane making all of the calls..again. Hugh looked down at Amy, placing his chin on the top of her head before letting go and peeling her onto Lori. "Wait! Hugh!" Lori called as Hugh headed into the camp. He walked past a few people on his way towards Shane who was sitting at the fire.

"What's this about abandoning our camp mates Shane?" Hugh asked, his voice deep and threatening.

"Not risking the rest of the group to rescue those that are trapped Hugh, you know that" Shane replied not even looking at him. Hugh took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was all of the bottled up emotions that were starting to take its toll over him, maybe it was the fact he couldn't cry, or even the heat could have been getting to him.

"Then don't risk the rest of the group, I'll go alone, I've lost far too many people already Shane, I aint' even gunna think about leaving those people out there to die!" Hugh told him, his voice raising slightly. He was standing up now, staring at Shane who was now looking t him. " Those people who Volunteered to help the camp, risking their lives to help you, Lori, Carl...everyone in this camp and you don't even have the decency to allow a conversation to go down on weather or not we can rescue them?!" Hugh asked, his voice still deep but loud, Shane stood up and stared at Hugh.

"Hugh, don't you get it boy, We cant risk the rest of the camp to go and rescue them! I've told you that! What would Lori and Carl do if we were both to fall to walkers ey?! What would anyone in this camp do without a leader?!" Shane asked, his own voice raised, they were grabbing attention now, Amy had calmed down and was standing with Lori and Carl watching the scene in front of them.

"Boy?! Who are you calling a boy, I'm more of a man than you!"Hugh snarled, Shane turned away and tried to walk away, Hugh walked after him. "Don't you dare walk away from me Shane, I already fucking told you man, I'll go alone, I don't need anyone else, give me a fucking car and I'll go, you don't have to be there watching my ass, You can stay here with your tail between your legs, but I aint'! I'm fighting back Shane!" Hugh yelled, Shane flipped him off and carried on walking. Hugh was breathing heavily, trying to keep his temper under control. He turned his head and walked up to where the RV was, passing Lori, Amy and Carl on the way. "Dale! Where's the car keys?" Hugh asked and Dale looked down at him from the top of the RV.

"Shane has them all" Dale replied and Hugh rolled his eyes. He grabbed his handgun from the back of his pants and unloaded it, checking the clip before slamming it back into the gun and cocking it ready to shoot. He put the safety on and placed the gun in the back of his pants, He grabbed a bottle of water and headed on past the cars and towards the dirt road. He heard footsteps behind him, turning to see Lori there.

"Hugh, don't do this... I know Shane isn't right about this but you cant walk there, not on your own..." Lori pleaded taking hold of Hugh's hand, pulling him to a stop. He turned to face her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Why not, I can handle myself" Hugh replied and he looked at the floor, his eyes showing no emotion, although his face was filled with rage, he wanted to save these people, he was annoyed with Shane that he wouldn't even think about helping them.

"Hugh...please" Lori pleaded gently, using her hand to reach up and make him look at her, their eyes met once again. "You are the one that me and Carl really need...blood family... Hugh Carl need his Uncle... you are the only thing he has left of Rick... Please... don't do this" Lori pleaded some more, Hugh's eyes softened, and he raised his hands, placing them on both sides of Lori's cheeks. He sighed softly and leaned down placing his lips on hers, He was expecting a lash out and a rant of 'why did you kiss me', but no. Lori kissed him back, her hands found their way up his sides, his neck and into his messy brown hair, tugging slightly. Hugh grunted softly, his lips parting from Lori's.

"Don' do that if you don' wanna finish" Hugh warned his voice was deep and rough, and Lori gave him a sexy smirk. He leaned in again kissing her gently, She continued to tug at his hair ever so slightly, which just rallied Hugh up a little more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brothers

_Quick recap! : _

_"Hugh...please" Lori pleaded gently, using her hand to reach up and make him look at her, their eyes met once again. "You are the one that me and Carl really need...blood family... Hugh Carl need his Uncle... you are the only thing he has left of Rick... Please... don't do this" Lori pleaded some more, Hugh's eyes softened, and he raised his hands, placing them on both sides of Lori's cheeks. He sighed softly and leaned down placing his lips on hers, He was expecting a lash out and a rant of 'why did you kiss me', but no. Lori kissed him back, her hands found their way up his sides, his neck and into his messy brown hair, tugging slightly. Hugh grunted softly, his lips parting from Lori's._

_"Don' do that if you don' wanna finish" Hugh warned his voice was deep and rough, and Lori gave him a sexy smirk. He leaned in again kissing her gently, She continued to tug at his hair ever so slightly, which just rallied Hugh up a little more. _

* * *

They were out of sight of the group, but Hugh suddenly realised who this was. It was Lori... his dead brothers wife. He stopped and pulled back before anything else had a chance to happen. " I'm sorry... I don't-...I cant-...Rick" Hugh tried to explain, when his brothers name left his lips he looked down at the floor. Lori nodded, placing a hand on his arm and rubbed softly.

"I understand... I'm sorry too...heat of the moment" Lori admitted and Hugh nodded his head agreeing. The hardened bulge in his pants was a little hard to notice thanks to the jeans he was wearing, but if you were looking right at it, you could tell.

"You head back...I'm just going to sit here for a few...I don't want to face Shane or I think I might rip him a new asshole" Hugh joked, although he was completely serious. Lori nodded before turning around and heading back up to camp, Hugh climbed onto one of the larger rocks that looked over the road heading into camp, he could see right down the bottom and just sat there.

It must have been a good three hours Hugh was sat out there, Everyone kept out of his way, the sun was setting slowly, and the rock Hugh was sitting on he could see the sunset over the city, which looked stunning. Suddenly the sound of an alarm was getting louder, Hugh got up, so he was standing on the rock, squinting his eyes to get a better see, something bright red heading on its way to camp. When the car rode into the camp and Glenn popped out of it, Hugh laughed shaking his head slightly. Who knew Glenn would be a little boy racer. Hugh smirked slightly sitting himself back down on the rock, If Glenn had made it out, that must have meant everyone else did too, he would see the likes of a van being drove up the hill. He watched as it passed him and went into the camp, people started piling out of it. Hugh decided it was enough of him sitting in the sun and decided to get up off the rock heading up the dirt road as the group was back together, hugging and greeting one another with big smiles. He noticed Carl and Lori in the back and headed around the group looking at the floor as he passed everyone, around to where Lori and Carl where. Hugh placed a hand on Carl's shoulder, making sure the boy was okay.

"How did y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked looking away, Hugh stared at Shane, If looks could kill, Shane would have died ten times over by now.

"New guy... He got us out" Glenn replied standing next to his stolen car. They mumbled a few things and Hugh didn't take notice, just continued to comfort Carl and Lori. When Morales stated he was a cop, Hugh's head stiffened, looking up, his breath caught in his throat, eyes wide with shock. It was Rick. Hugh's big brother Rick. He couldn't believe it. Carl and Lori's heads turned and they noticed, Carl let go of his mom, Hugh let go of him and the little boy ran towards his father, screaming 'dad' a few times. Lori ran after him and watched as Carl and Rick embraced, Rick almost collapsing with the joy he had found his family. Hugh watched his brother, rarely blinking. Rick was now crying, as was Lori and Carl. Hugh swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. As Rick held his family Hugh stood, arms by his side, staring at Rick, back from the dead, but not like any other. Carl would not let go of his father, Lori let go after a little while and Rick was still letting his tears fall. He spotted Shane, and then Hugh, His eyes widening slightly at the sight of his baby brother. Hugh walked over slowly and fell into his brothers embrace, Their arms wrapped around each other, as if it was their first time seeing each other in years. When Rick let go of Hugh, He sat down, taking everything in holding his little boy.

Hugh kept himself busy, doing what he could around camp until it got too dark to do anything. When everyone gathered around the fires to relax before going to sleep, Hugh sat between Amy and Shane, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hugh wanted to go out and save you all" Amy told them, and Hugh looked into the fire, he got looks form everyone around it, except Shane.

"I'm glad you didn't Hugh... The city, its really bad out there" Rick told him, and Hugh glanced at his brother, and then Lori, feeling extremely guilty about kissing her earlier. "What stopped you?" Rick asked curiously, looking at his little brother. Hugh's eyes glanced between Rick and Lori.

"You..." Hugh replied softly, his voice was deep and gave Amy goosebumps, she was sitting beside him, her little school girl crush was still apparent. "Family... Carl and Lori, they needed me here" Hugh added and Rick nodded his head, understanding. And by that, Rick knew Lori had talked him into staying at camp.

"What was it like?" Amy asked Rick, everyone looking at him. "Being out there alone...must have given you a bit of an emotional toll" She added, Hugh glanced at Amy, her blonde hair turned a fire orange with the light from the actual fire. Her soft look was glowing, eyes sparkling.

"Disorientated... I guess that comes closest" Rick started, glancing around everyone sitting at the fire. "Disorientated" He mumbled again, nodding his head. Hugh took his eyes and watched his brother. "Fear, confusion all those things but... disorientated comes closest"

"Words can be meaner things... sometimes they fall short" Dale spoke softly, placing his mug on the floor.

"I felt like I had been ripped out of my life, Put somewhere else..." Rick continued, everyone listening in. Hugh was looking at his left hand, playing with his wedding ring, spinning it on his finger as he listened to what his brother was saying. "For a while I thought I was trapped in some ...coma dream...something I might not wake up from...ever." Rick spoke softly, his voice calm and soothing, he had missed talking with his brother. The guilt was washing over Hugh though, he would have to tell him what he had done.

"Mom said you died..." Carl spoke up, just above a whisper, Rick looking down at his son and then across to his wife, giving a very small smile, nodding his head. Hugh continued to play with his wedding ring.

"She had every reason to believe that, don't you ever doubt it" Rick reassured his son.

"When things started to get really bad... they told me at the hospital they were gunna' send you and the other patients to Atlanta...and it never happened" Lori spoke, her voice almost breaking, Hugh licked his lips and sighed softly.

"Well im not surprised after Atlanta fell... And from the look of that hospital it got overrun..." Rick told her, stroking his sons hair back.

"Looks don't deceive..." Shane mumbled staring at Rick and Lori. "I barely got ten miles" Shane added. Hugh glanced at Shane, before looking at the fire, still continuing to play with the ring on his finger.

"I cant tell you how grateful I am to you Shane... cant begin to express it..." Rick told his friend, before looking at his little brother Hugh. "And Hugh... Wanting to risk your life, to save the lives of others..." Rick started but glanced around noticing a few things. " Where is Claire and Toby?" Rick asked looking at his brother. Hugh's heart broke hearing their names. Hugh merely looked at his big brother, all the words were in the look he gave him. Hugh stood up and shook his head.

"I'll take watch" Hugh mumbled, his voice cracking as if he were about to cry. He walked over to the RV, climbed up the ladders and sat himself in Dale's camper chair. Rick watched his little brother walk away before turning to Lori.

"They got bit Rick" Lori stated, and Rick had a look in his face, as if he had just been smacked with a bat. "He didn't tell me what happened... He just said they turned and he come straight to our home, we were already packing to leave" Lori stated and Rick shook his head placing his hand over his eyes, letting a few tears slip. He felt the heartache for his brother, and understood what he was going through.

"Who is Claire and Toby?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow, her voice just above a whisper. She was curious, Hugh was very quiet about his personal life, never really spoke about himself and never told anything about his family.

"Claire and Toby Grimes... Hugh's wife and son...Toby was only four..." Lori told them, and Amy glanced up at the RV where Hugh was sitting looking over the valley. "I don't think he's cried over them yet..." Lori added and Rick wiped the tears away from his face with his hands.

"I didn't even know he was married..." Amy mumbled as she watched his dark silhouette sitting in the camper chair. "Saying that, he hasn't ever once spoke about himself..."Amy added quite curious about the man now.

"Thats the kind of man my brother is... He was a hero before the apocalypse... He saved lives before people come back from the dead... He's the most unselfish person I've ever known in my entire life" Rick told them, Amy more-so.

"What did he work as?" Andrea asked, getting slightly curious about Hugh now as well.

"He was a fire-fighter, he was always saving people and putting his life at risk to help others" Rick replied and Amy watched Hugh's figure up on the RV, a small admiring smile on her face. Hugh could hear the mumbling in the background but didn't take any notice of it. His brother was back, that's all that mattered. Shane had lied to them though, and he would never forgive him for that. His brother was alive. The guilt filling his mind again, he would have to talk to Rick about it, he needed to get it off of his mind and out in the open. A few hours passed and everyone went to bed, Shane walked over and told Hugh he would take over. Hugh just nodded and walked away to the camp fire and sat himself down warming himself up a bit. Thunder rumbled the night sky and it started raining, Hugh put out the small fire and headed for his tent, stripping down to his boxers before getting into his sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beautiful Sunrise

_Notes: Thanks to those who have read, followed, reviewed and everything! Really means the world to me :) I will be updating my Daryl/Ellie every Tuesday from now on, and This story every Saturday! :) Its not a "big" chapter but its something at least :) I hope you who read it enjoy 3_

_Recap:_

_"What did he work as?" Andrea asked, getting slightly curious about Hugh now as well._

_"He was a fire-fighter, he was always saving people and putting his life at risk to help others" Rick replied and Amy watched Hugh's figure up on the RV, a small admiring smile on her face. Hugh could hear the mumbling in the background but didn't take any notice of it. His brother was back, that's all that mattered. Shane had lied to them though, and he would never forgive him for that. His brother was alive. The guilt filling his mind again, he would have to talk to Rick about it, he needed to get it off of his mind and out in the open. A few hours passed and everyone went to bed, Shane walked over and told Hugh he would take over. Hugh just nodded and walked away to the camp fire and sat himself down warming himself up a bit. Thunder rumbled the night sky and it started raining, Hugh put out the small fire and headed for his tent, stripping down to his boxers before getting into his sleeping bag._

* * *

As first light hit, Hugh's eyes opened, he searched through his suitcase, pulling out some clean beige coloured cargo shorts, which went just past his knees. He pulled out a white t-shirt and stuffed it into his back pocket so it was hanging out slightly. He grabbed his cigarettes, lighter, pocket knife and gun, putting them in his pockets and the gun into the waistband of his shorts. He pulled on some white ankle socks and his shoes, which were high top converse, white ones, well they were white once. He made his way out of the tent and walked up past the tents quietly and towards the RV. Dale had taken over the watch duty, and was sitting in his camper chair, Hugh climbed up and sat down beside Dale as they watched the sun rise.

"I had a wife once" Dale stated softly after a while of silence, looking at his left hand where the ring was still present. " Like you I never took it off after she died" Dale stated showing Hugh his wedding ring. Hugh took a look at Dales face before looking at his ring.

"I don't know why I haven't took it off... I just...don't think I feel ready to" Hugh admitted and Dale nodded his head understanding.

"It gives you a sense of comfort, I understand son, there's no need to explain yourself to me" Dale told him and Hugh gave him a soft smile. "People will be waking up soon" Dale stated, Hugh nodded his head.

"I want to be away when they do... I need a walk, clear my mind y'know.." Hugh spoke and Dale nodded his head.

"Just be careful out there, I know you have a gun but stay within shouting distance, if you yell out we'll hear you" Dale told him and Hugh gave the old man a smile. Hugh got up as the sun started to rise and he could hear people in the distance starting to move, and wake up. While he was up, he grabbed his shirt from his pocket and pulled it over his head. He licked his lips while climbing down the RV only to see a half asleep Amy standing at the door of the RV.

"Morning Hugh" Amy mumbled and Hugh raised an eyebrow, he hadn't seen her up this early before.

"Mornin'" He greeted before turning off and walking towards the wood. Amy walked behind him before waking herself up fully catching up with him, walking at his side. "Can I help you?" Hugh asked glancing at Amy who was just casually walking alongside him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, completely ignoring the question Hugh had just asked.

"To clear my head" Hugh replied and Amy tilted her head looking up at him, He raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him softly.

"Can I come?" Amy asked and Hugh shrugged his shoulders giving her a small smile, of course he wanted to be alone, but he wasn't going to stop her from coming along.

"If you want to" Hugh replied and Amy smiled looking at the floor as she walked by Hugh's side. They walked for a little while, before they come to a small clearing. Hugh stopped walking and looked up, the sky was slowly getting brighter. He carried on walking, to where he got to a small tree, which was leaning over onto a steep hill which would be impossible to climb without it. He stood on the bottom and climbed up it, looking back making sure Amy was okay. He parted through the branches which lead to a small, hidden cliff-side which overlooked the quarry, and the entrance of the camp. Hugh reached into the branches, trying to part them best he could so Amy would get through. Once she was, her mouth dropped a little. Hugh sat himself down on a rock that was there watching everything, the view was absolutely stunning, even more so with the sun just starting to come up, tinting the sky different colours of pinks and reds.

"Wow...This is Amazing" Amy mumbled and Hugh nodded his head as she sat down beside him.

"This is my clear my head space... away from the camp, away from everything...just me, and well you now but you know, its not all bad" Hugh smiled and Amy smiled back at him. She shuffled closer to him and took a sneaky glance at him before resting her eyes on the view. Hugh was slightly confused with the girls actions, did she still have the crush on him? He sighed softly, closing his eyes leaning his head back as the light breeze swept past.

"I'm sorry you lost your wife...and your son" Amy spoke softly, just above a whisper, Hugh opened his eyes slowly, and watched the sunrise.

"...Me too" Hugh mumbled back, his face was filled with sorrow, the loss of his wife and son had almost killed him. He couldn't cry. He tried so hard sometimes to make himself cry but nothing would happen. He wondered how much longer he would be able to bottle it up without loosening the lid a little. The sun was starting to get higher in the sky, and they had been in this spot for a good hour. "Come on, lets head back" Hugh spoke out, he would have stayed longer, but he wanted to get Amy back to camp. On their way back, Hugh helped Amy down the tree so she would hurt herself. They walked silently for half the way before Amy stopped, watching Hugh walk. He didn't feel her beside him and stopped spinning around to see what was wrong.

"Did you ever want to do something, you know is wrong...but you just couldn't help yourself?" Amy asked and Hugh smiled with a little nod. Amy nodded slowly, blinking a few times, her face had a small smile as she reached out her hand. Hugh eyed her hand and then her. He stood still and Amy gave up walking towards him, her hand still reaching out. He looked at his hand and he sighed softly, pulling it out of his pocket and taking her hand in his. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time..." Amy stated, pulling his hand down towards her, which forced Hugh to come down slightly, she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers slowly going through his hair. Hugh gulped slightly, he knew she was legal, but it just seemed wrong. She licked her lips before planting them on Hugh's. It took a while, but Hugh kissed back. He slowly placed a hand on the small of her back, pushing her towards his own body. Amy started pulling his hair softly, at first, getting the same reaction Lori had got, a lustful grunt. His breathing had deepened and they were making out, his hands staying put on her back, trying to control himself. After a few moments Hugh pulled himself back and took a breath, Her hands had come off of him and fell at her sides, she was blushing a deep red and Hugh gave a smirk. They walked back to camp in a comfortable silence , pretty much everyone was awake now. They didn't even look at each other before heading their separate ways, Hugh walked straight over to Glenn who was standing watching people strip his stolen car down to the bare metal.

"Morning Hugh" Glenn spoke out, his eyes dropping with the sight of his stolen car. Hugh smirked a little and nodded his head as a greeting. Footsteps caused the two to look behind them seeing Rick making his way over. "Look at them...vultures" Glenn complained, his arms crossed. "Go on, strip is clean.." He added a little louder so they could hear him. Dale mumbled a few things before saying sorry to Glenn tapping him on the shoulder before heading off and doing more chores. He was sulking. "Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days" He mumbled and Hugh chuckled softly before turning off and heading off. Rick said something to Glenn before following his brother.

"Hey wait up Hugh, Lori told me what happened back home.." Rick stated, Hugh looked down at the floor, nodding his head gently as they walked. " I'm sorry" Rick stated, and stopped his brother from walking by grabbing his arm softly, pulling him to a halt. " And I really mean it Hugh" Rick added and Hugh looked at him, soft eyes watching his brothers face.

"I... Thanks Rick... but I cant talk about them right now.." Hugh mumbled before turning off to head towards the RV. Climbing inside he sat himself down at the little table that was there. He was feeling very guilty about Lori, with everything that had happened before he turned up. He was just thankful he had stopped it before he got too carried away. His head jolted up when there was a scream from outside, Grabbing the gun from the back of his pants he hurried out of the RV and ran following everyone else. Carl and Sophia were heard screaming for their mom's, Hugh watched as the other men of the camp gathered around the walker the kids had found that was calmly gnawing on a deer carcass. Hugh figured the other guys had this covered, and put the gun back into the back of his pants, turning and looking at the frightened kids. He walked over kneeling down beside Carl and Lori, placing a hand on his head. He didn't say anything, but he felt eyes on him, looking up and his eyes caught with Lori's. He licked his lips before forcing his eyes away from hers, looking at the other members of the camp, Andrea and Amy went on to watch the men take care of the walker and Hugh stood up, walking over to where Carol was comforting her daughter, hugging her and making sure she was okay. Hugh glanced around and didn't see Ed anywhere, kneeling down on one knee beside them Hugh smiled softly at the mother. "Are you okay?" Hugh asked looking at little Sophia now, she pulled away from her mother and nodded her head, shaking slightly from the shock. He blinked a few times before looking into the eyes of Carol, who seemed just as shaken as the kids.

"Did they take care of it?" Carol asked, not wanting to look back and Hugh looked over his shoulder to see the men standing around talking, Daryl Dixon was there now, must have been the deer he was tracking.

"I think so" Hugh replied with a small nod. Carol let out a small sigh of relief and Hugh stood up, he lead them back into camp near the RV where they were standing Sophia walked alongside Hugh, and slowly took hold of his hand. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She and her mother needed protecting, and by the looks of things Ed wasn't doing much of that. They got to the RV, and everyone was giving little chatter when Daryl come out shouting for his brother. Hugh didn't want any part of that, He let go of Sophia's hand and gave her a smile before heading back into the RV sitting at the table, looking out of the window at the view. He could hear Daryl shouting, and sighed softly, knowing his brother would go into the city to find Merle, Hell Hugh would too. The kids were now in the RV, sitting at the table colouring something, He watched for a few moments before getting up Lori walked past him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Your brother is going back into the city, to find Merle" Lori told him and Hugh nodded his head, he continued to walk until he was out of the RV, stepping down onto the floor he watched as people started walking around, trying to make themselves busy. Rick had went off to his tent, and Hugh rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes scanning the group.


End file.
